


Waking Up

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Mastermind wakes Psyker up.
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an old sensei from add elsword fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an+old+sensei+from+add+elsword+fandom).



There was nothing more that Mastermind loved other than waking up huddled up next to Psyker. The brawler would have his muscular arm securely wrapped over his waist, making Mastermind feel wanted,warm, protected, loved. He would snuggle in closer to Psyker’s well-defined chest. And from here, things normally could break off into one of two ways.

The first would be that Psyker would gradually wake up, eyelids fluttering open, and he would throw a groggy, lop-sided grin, bringing the researcher closer, growing overly affectionate and Mastermind would be too sleepy himself to deny the persistent berserker (not that he’d want to deny him in the first place) and they would cuddle.

Mastermind, of course, preferred this over the other scenario that could possibly happen.

Instead of being the one waking up, Psyker would be the already wake. And sometimes, this could lead to cuddling too, but more often than not because the brawler would take to pestering and annoying him awake, and to get out of bed because the day was getting away. This would only lead to Mastermind groggily shooing away Psyker, or just flat out ignoring him. Psyker, knowing how badly things could go from here from experience, would retreat quickly to fetch coffee just way the Mastermind liked it.

But seeing as how he was awake first, the latter, thankfully, wouldn’t happen probably. And so, Mastermind laid there, enjoying the peaceful and quiet sleeping form of the normally expressive and loud brawler. His eyes drifted to his face, and Mastermind had to smile tenderly here. His face and his eyes were something so usually full of variety of emotions and energy. At least, when it came to Mastermind anyway and he just couldn’t help but to appreciate this almost serene-looking Psyker.

He forced back a chuckle. With small movements, as not to wake him, Mastermind slowly moved his hand to gently run along his jawline.

Psyker hummed lowly.

The researcher jolted slightly, immediately jerking his hand back, momentarily fearful that he’d waken Psyker up, as his eyes grew wide with surprise. Just as he’d been about to flip over and feign sleep, he halted a moment so that he could watch Psyker’s face. He tilted his head in confusion, staring down at his sleeping face. Or was he actually awake?

“Mastermind…“ A low murmur came.

Sighing, already sure his assumptions was correct, he gave it a try anyway, “Psyker?”

This time it was just a bunch of grumbling that Mastermind couldn’t make out, and once he finished, Psyker rolled onto his back, arms sprawling every which way, even bumping Mastermind, a smile slowly spreading on his lips once he seemed comfortably settled.

Mastermind had wanted to be annoyed, but with that smile, he found he couldn’t. He gave a helpless sigh, a smile of his own forming. He gave up, sitting up now, completely awake. A yawn escaped as he ran his hand through his bed hair. His eyes settled on Psyker’s sleeping figure again, suddenly curious. Psyker wasn’t a heavy sleeper, but he didn’t wake up all that easy either. He was wondering why he seemed so deep in sleep now. Had he been training the other night and exhausted himself? He couldn’t recall, but that didn’t explain the sudden sleep talking anyway. Fingers ran through his long flowing locks, playing with it, as his thoughts wandered aimlessly.

Psyker breathed, “Mastermind.”

And there was the sleep talking again. He must have been having a pleasant dream. Though, come to think of it… And Mastermind turned to glance pointedly at the brawler’s seemingly innocent face this time. What exactly was the Lunatic Psyker dreaming about that had Mastermind’s name leaving his lips?

“Nnngh, M-Mastermind.”

Oh?

That was certainly different.

But if his sneaking suspicions was correct… Eyes travelled to the lower half of Psyker’s body and there his assumptions were put to rest, because Psyker was indeed sporting a hard-on and it really didn’t take a genius to come to the obvious conclusion.

Mastermind sat back, sighing, “Honestly, that’s all you ever think about.” He cupped his cheek in one hand, a bored stare taking over his features.

Next to him, Psyker grumbled out, “No… Mastermind.”

Hooded eyes immediately drifted to the sleeping brawler. A hand reached out to caress his face again, “Is that right?” Mastermind murmured back in reply, despite knowing Psyker wouldn’t really hear him. Still that drew forth an interesting reaction—a light blush was starting to form on Psyker’s face. He even turned his head to the other side, seemingly gritting his teeth.

And now the scientist had to really wonder. If a simple touch could make him blush, then what would… a little more do? A bashful look crossed his face, but he stared at the still lightly blushing Psyker. All previous embarrassment and second thoughts were dismissed. Well, perhaps a little experimenting wouldn’t hurt…

Mastermind started simple. He placed his lips, gentle and soft, against his Psyker’s cheek, a light kiss. No reaction of course, so he went a step further. He then moved to his jawline, latching onto the skin with just his lips, not wanting to be too rough yet. That elicited a small whimper, Psyker knitting his eyebrows together as well.

Still, Mastermind wanted a bigger reaction. He moved so that he was hovering over Psyker, allowing him to more comfortably press kisses as he pleased. He cupped the brawler’s chin, adjusting his head over so slightly so that he could press sloppier, opened mouth kisses at the junction of his neck and jaw. 

That drew forth a series of whimpers that were nothing but music to Mastermind’s ears. Regardless of his original intentions, the researcher could feel his own face heating up now. Honestly, he didn’t want to stop but perhaps he should while he was ahead… He was starting to worry that he couldn’t keep himself in check if he pursued more reactions out of Psyker just for the hell of it. The scientist hesitated, but only briefly. Because despite that, Mastermind descended upon the still sleeping brawler.

Eyes locked onto suddenly flushed ears. If Mastermind recalled right that was a rather sensitive spot for the brawler. He blew a puff of air and watched as Psyker’s _entire_ body shivered. Beyond pleased with that reaction, he ran the tip of his tongue along the shell of the ear, then took to nibbling gently.

“Mastermind!” Psyker moaned low, body shivering again.

And that was where he felt any prior self-control fly out the window because to hell with his self-restraint. The next thing he knew, Mastermind was settled comfortably between Psyker’s thighs, the brawler’s hard-on just a hands length away. The genius was prepared to take Psyker then and there but he was still fucking _sleeping_ and how dare he sleep through all this attention he’s given him so far. A smirk crossed his features, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Though that was fine too though.

He leaned down, puffing out a breath of warm air against his clothed erection. His tongue ran across his hard-on, before moving to his inner thigh to do the same. Then he would return back to his hardening erection, pressing the flat of his tongue to it, a damp spot starting to form on the cloth from both Mastermind’s tongue and Psyker’s precum.

Because eventually, this would have to wake up Psyker. And well, if he didn’t wake up immediately, Mastermind was perfectly fine with that too. And he took to wrapping as much of his erection in his mouth through the cloth, closing his eyes as he moaned around it.

And Psyker would wake up immediately because he had started to groan lowly in his throat but it was cut off when his eyes slowly fluttered open. He was momentarily confused. He had been having a rather pleasant dream with Mastermind in it, and he had even heard him moan out loud, but it sounded incredibly realistic and he had been sleeping, hadn’t he?

“Mmmmm, _Psyk_.”

It had sounded just like that… wait.

Groggily, he sat up, or tried to anyway. He glanced down and was greeted with the erotic sight of Mastermind nestled in between his legs, face completely flushed, one of Mastermind’s hands was firmly gripping and running along his thigh while sucking him off through his boxers. And it took him a second, but he came to realize that the scientist had now taken to touching himself too and—“ _Shit_.”

“Oh?” Mastermind stopped briefly to make eye contact, a momentary look of surprise washing over his face. But in no time, that was completely replaced with a coy smile as he descended down again to give a firm lick. “Good morning, Psyk.” Mastermind cut himself off and he hung his head, a whimper of his own forced from his throat.

“Sweet El, Mastermind,” And Psyker felt a moan escape his lips too. “Mastermind, what?” He asked, exasperated. There were many things he’d wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to know! But his mind was hazing over quickly with a new-found lust that was telling him to damn the explanation to hell.

But Mastermind seemed perfectly okay with explaining, “You were having a dream. And it seemed like you were having so much fun,” The scientist began, voice laden with feign hurt. He sat back now, licking his own precum from where he’d been previously touching himself. A tongue darted out to collect the droplets along his fingertips, all the while, his eyes were trained on the very distracted looking berserker. “I wanted to play too. Tell me, Psyk,” And he turned, ever so slowly advancing towards Psyker. Eventually, he crawled towards him until he was sitting on top of the dazed brawler, settling his ass against his prodding erection. He purposely moving his hips, grinding against him. “What happened in your dream?” He breathed, leaning down to cup his jaw.

“Shit, Mastermind, I—” Psyker squirmed under his touch, which actually, only caused more friction and the berserker couldn’t answer if he had wanted to, his answer lost in the series of whimpers that followed.

Mastermind chuckled, smooth and deep. “That’s fine too. I had some theories of my own anyway. Care to hear them?” He didn’t wait for Psyker’s answer this time. He hummed lowly, fixing his hungry gaze on the waiting brawler under him. Leaning down, he closed the space between them, none too gently kissing Psyker in the process. And Mastermind was glad, because despite the sudden roughness of the kiss, Psyker returned the kiss back with just as much force. The scientist took a notch further, biting down on Psyker’s bottom lip, demanding entrance and Psyker willingly complied, even moaning when he felt a tongue against his.

A few heated moments later, and Psyker was the one to break the kiss, breathing heavily as he stared up at the Mastermind wearing that ever present coy smile.

“Did we happen to kiss like that?” Mastermind asked, hands aimlessly running across Psyker’s chest now, sending a hungry, heated stare down at the other.

Psyker met his eyes and returned the stare. He tilted his head slightly, offering a lop-sided smirk before replying, “No.”

“Aww, what a shame.” Mastermind leaned over Psyker, arm digging into the drawer near the bed to pull out a tube of lube. He didn’t use it right away, instead setting it off to the side. “I have other ideas in mind,” And he returned to kissing Psyker, trailing down from his neck to his chest, and stopping at his abs.

“Oh?” Psyker called out, voice distracted, clouded eyes focused on that tongue sinfully tracing patterns along his stomach now, moving further and further down south. He bit back a whine. “Like what?”

“Finger fucking you,” Came Mastermind’s rather blunt reply, his demeanor didn’t change one bit despite the sudden frankness.

However, Psyker was another story. His face colored considerably and he was stuck into a momentary silence. He let Mastermind’s words play in his head over and over again, resulting in a long drawn out moan to fall from his lips. “Mastermind, please,” Psyker whined lowly, eyebrows knitting together as he stared at the researcher with hooded eyes. He swallowed thickly, watching as Mastermind slowly pulled his boxers down. A finger drifted down, prodding near his entrance.

To Mastermind’s surprise, Psyker forced himself down on the digit. His surprised was quickly replaced with a pleased smirk, listening to the soft whimpers as Psyker bit down on his lip to ease himself down on his finger. “You’re so eager for me,” Mastermind mused, watching with pure satisfaction as he slid his finger out, causing Psyker to visibly tremble, even if it was barely noticeable.

When it came time for the second finger, Psyker wasn’t as quick to shove himself down onto both digits. He went slowly this time, wincing even as he finally filled himself with both of Mastermind’s fingers. However, he adjusted quite quickly, meeting Mastermind half way. A few practiced pushes later, and Psyker had guided Mastermind to his prostate, an involuntary cry ripped from his throat, and he gasped in order to cover it up, only to cry out again because he’d been the one to meet Mastermind’s fingers half way again. Psyker’s cock began to leak slightly now, twitching with each twist and stretch of his fingers.

Mastermind noticed and reluctantly pulled both fingers all the way out, noting some of Psyker’s precum had dripped onto hand. He looked to the heavily panting brawler, “So, was I right this time?”

For the moment, all he could was fixedly stare at Mastermind, watching his cum drip down Mastermind’s, wanting nothing more than to lick it up himself. Actually, he wouldn’t complain about watching Mastermind do the same. Shaking off those thoughts, it took the Psyker a beat, but he caught on to what Mastermind had been asking him. He replied, though it was a bit delayed this time around, “No.”

The scientist hummed distractedly, “Well, there’s only one more thing I had in mind.”

“Yeah?” Psyker asked, cursing himself for sounding so damn eager. Even so, he couldn’t help taking in every single movement Mastermind made. From the way those long fingers were finally licked clean, to those same fingers finally reaching for the lube and pouring a heavy amount into his palm, then applying it to his dick. Psyker had to bite back a moan of his own, continuing to watch Mastermind stroke himself to apply the lube, whining all the while, lost in his own pleasures did nothing to help.

Mastermind felt his own ears heating up, and shit he had brushed a particularly sensitive spot alongside the length of his dick. He panted heavily, gingerly opening his eyes to find Psyker’s heated stare on him. Mastermind’s sly smile returned and he kneeled in between Psyker’s legs, hand lightly resting on his thighs, fingers tracing light patterns on his inner thigh.

Psyker threw his head back, whimpering. Chest heaved up and down with each intake of air. And when he was finally lifted his head to protest and maybe shoot Mastermind a glare, he felt his breath catch in his throat, another whimper threatening to leave his lips.

Mastermind had the head of his dick at Psyker’s entrance, but only just. He was teasing him, rubbing the head against the hole, pushing in just barely, but only just enough for the other to still feel the tip of him. And when he was sure Psyker did feel him, he then moved back completely. “Am I right though, Psyk? Did we do this?” Mastermind asked, feigning innocence. “Or is this a no too?”

Psyker was just about ready to spit another no in his face, except he involuntarily thrust his hips to meet Mastermind’s and he had entered him more than before, a cry ripping from this throat.

Mastermind threw his head back, a moan escaping his parted lips. “You’re so good, Psyk.” He had been planning on teasing him more, but the way Psyker was just engulfing him, he was seriously starting to lose control himself. “Merciful El, I can feel you clenching around me.” He locked eyes with Psyker though, a silent question, because even if he had wanted to tease him—could he continue? Was he alright for more? Did it hurt?

Psyker squinted at this got damn jerk, feeling his face flush at the sight of Mastermind’s eyes suddenly filled with concern and worry. He groaned lowly, able to feel Mastermind throb impatiently, despite the careful patience he was showing him. Psyker glanced away, thankful the blush finally left his face. And once his composure had returned, he reached up to lock his arms around Mastermind’s neck loosely, drawing him closer. A cocky smirk ghosted over his features and he shot the scientist a coy look of his own, “Do it, Mastermind.” He leaned up, whispering breathlessly on the shell of his ear, “Take me.”

Fuck, because if he didn’t have to force back a long groan, deep in his throat. He did, however, fail at suppressing the shivers racking through his body at that. He wasted no time in complying with Psyker’s wish. Though, no matter how much he wanted to fulfill it, he did take his time easing the rest of the way into Psyker. Finally, finally he was buried within Psyker, and it wasn’t without some difficulties, Mastermind had noted Psyker’s slightly labor breathing and he leaned to place a kiss to his cheek, as if to apologize.

The heavily breathing brawler met Mastermind’s gaze and growled deep in his throat, patience seemed to have thinned completely, “Move, damn you.” And as if to emphasis this, Psyker pulled back himself, not waiting on Mastermind, and thrust down against Mastermind about half way.

A short moan from Psyker’s lips fell on Mastermind’s ears. Well, if that was how the berserker wanted it, he wasn’t going to be the one to deny him. Without warning, he began to pound into the brawler mercilessly, setting a quick yet steady pace.

And apparently the rhythm pleased the berserker, because he easily fell in time to Mastermind’s thrusts, able to meet him half way all the while panting heavily, eyes closed in focused, sensuous pleasure.

“You’re so fucking good, Psyker, so damn tight,” Mastermind groaned, continuing to drive into him.

Psyker’s eyes flew open to comment, but they widened even further when a very audible moan made itself known, and instead Mastermind’s name tumbling from his mouth rather than the smartass comment he had in retaliation. And that fucker, he had found his damn prostate again and showed no plans of letting up, pulling another curse from him, “Fuck, Mastermind!”

Mastermind was already at his limits, and given the way that Psyker was growing more vocal with each precise thrust he figured that the brawler was well on his way too. For a minute, his mind wandered aimlessly, settling on what had even started all of this. Ah, right, his reactions from earlier… “Psyk, Psyk,” Mastermind whined urgently, as he struggled to collect his thoughts and form a coherent sentence besides moaning and Psyker’s name. “You still didn’t tell me what you dreamed about. Did I take you slow and steady, was it not fast enough? Is that why you wanted me to fuck you like this?” And he punctuated his final question with a particularly rough thrust, quick and deep.

Series of moans spilled from his lips, and even Psyker was unsure if he was singing the scientist praises or cursing him at this point though, far too gone to care really. A hand shot up aimlessly, missing at first, but eventually, clasping around a handful of hair. Psyker yanked the scientist down to his eye-level, sharing a heated gaze of longing with the other before clamping his mouth over Mastermind’s.

They held the kiss up until the very moment of their release. Mastermind tugged on Psyker’s bottom lip, running his own tongue along Psyker’s after. The little nips and licks proved to be too much stimulation suddenly, along with a nicely timed thrust. Psyker pulled back, breaking the kiss with a shuddering gasp as his head lolled to one side, tiny cries escaping as he rode out his orgasm.

Mastermind wasn’t too far behind, burying his head in the nook of Psyker’s neck, the little sounds the brawler would make causing him to come undone as well.

Psyker whined as Mastermind filled him with his cum, and whined again when the scientist pulled out not too long after, flopping down beside him. He kept his gaze trained on the ceiling, focusing entirely on his breathing, and enjoying the high of his post-orgasmic state.

Mastermind closed his eyes, intent on doing the same.

“If that’s how you’re going to wake me up every morning, then,” And Psyker gave a low growl, sitting up on one arm to send a suggestive look Mastermind’s way.

He would have seen it, had he’d been actually looking the brawler’s way. But Psyker’s voice was enough indication for Mastermind to visualize and realize that he was entering that little shit mode. He reached aimlessly for a pillow, snatching one up and shoving it directly against Psyker’s face, smothering any other further comments the manchild had in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
